Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method for controlling the information processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an information processing apparatus for storing a file in a specified folder is known.
The information processing apparatus is known to acquire information about hierarchically managed folders and display a list of folders on a display unit when specifying a folder to be used as a file storage destination (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-072256). A user can specify an arbitrary folder as an image data storage destination based on the list of folders displayed on the display unit.
Each of the hierarchically managed folders is assigned a folder name according to the use of the relevant folder. For example, in the case of a system employed in a cram school, a folder having a folder name of “Student” and a folder having a folder name of “Teacher” are managed under the root folder. Under the folder having the folder name of “Student”, folders assigned respective folder names of a plurality of students are managed. Further, under a folder assigned a folder name of each student name, a folder having a folder name of “Contract” indicating contracts and a folder having a folder name of “Test” indicating tests are managed.
Each of these folder names is assigned according to the use of the relevant folder in this way. However, it has been impossible to easily set a file name of a file to be stored in a folder by using a character string indicating the folder name of the relevant folder or by using character strings of folders included in a path up to the relevant folder.